Taming A Dragon
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Harry is a professional Dragon Tamer and has a Dragon in the house that needs taming... Harry/Draco; some fluff and some smut too
1. A Fight And A Gift

**Title**: Taming a Dragon

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is myself and the only thing I claim is that I suffer from extremely vivid imagination!

**Taming a Dragon  
><strong>

"You lying skank!" Draco shouted, picking yet another ornament off their mantelpiece without looking at it and hurling it at Harry.

"Please, Draco! Just let me explain," Harry pleaded while at the same time trying to hide behind the sofa. The floor around him was already littered with broken pieces of the many things Draco had thrown at him. He was just glad that it would be fairly easy to repair them with magic later. But first he had to calm Draco down.

"Let you explain, so you can lie some more? No way!" Was Draco's answer, never stopping to throw things at Harry. When the mantelpiece was empty he simply moved to the nearest shelf and continued from there.

"I would never hurt you," Harry pleaded. "Please stop, Draco. I love you!"

"You lost yourself the right to love me!"

"Draco, I beg you...!"

"Beg all you want. It's too late," Draco hissed harshly.

Harry looked at Draco with regret. Then he saw him reaching for a glass vase. "Draco, no! Not the vase!" He called, knowing it was a Malfoy family heirloom and the blond would regret damaging it but it was too late. Draco had already picked it up and hurled it at him. Harry tried to catch it but the smooth glass slipped through his fingers like water. He watched in horror as the vase landed on the floor and shattered.

He was brought out of his terror by a stabbing pain in his arm. Looking at it he could just see a picture frame falling to the floor beside him, it had hit him full force. Looking up at Draco he saw another picture frame flying towards him and only just managed to duck to avoid it.

"Please stop Draco!" Harry tried again his voice somehow both begging and firm but Draco was lost in his grief and not listening. "If you would only let me explain..." Harry sighed almost hopelessly.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Draco shouted in response. "In fact, I don't wanna see your scar-face anymore either! Get out of my house and my life!" with those words, Draco finally stopped throwing stuff only to leave the room, slamming the door forcefully.

"Oh Draco..." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, wondering what he was going to do. Looking around the room and the destruction just made him feel worse. He was glad though that Draco hadn't used his wand. Harry knew his own wand to be in the room he just wasn't sure where and with or without it he wasn't sure he could have lasted under Draco's onslaught.

With another sigh Harry started looking for his wand, lifting cushions and poking at the debris on the ground. Then he thought about summoning it and while he didn't expect it to work he still tried it. At first nothing happened and he went back to looking manually but then he heard a whizzing sound and looking up sharply he saw his wand flying towards him. He caught it easily and let his fingers caress the wood gently for a moment.

Then he gave it a few flicks and watched as the room repaired itself. He couldn't help but smile, thinking that magic was such a wonderful thing. One by one the picture frames, ornaments and other decorations reassembled themselves and flew back into their original positions. After a few minutes the only remaining sign of the previous events was a pile of glass shards.

Harry walked over and kneeled down beside them. He tried a few different spells that he thought might help but the shards lay motionless. "Why did you have to pick the vase, Draco?" Harry asked with a sigh. It wasn't that it was particularly beautiful, in fact they'd both often commented how ugly it was. But it had been in the family for generations, some great, great, great, great... great, great... great-aunt or similar had made it herself and given it to her daughter as... was it a wedding present?

Harry couldn't remember. He knew Draco had told him the story but he failed to recall it. It had little to no meaning to him but that didn't mean Draco didn't care. Wondering what he was going to do Harry conjured a box and then levitated the shards into it. He knew he would have to find a way to fix it.

Standing up again he looked with regret at the door through which Draco had exited the room. "You've asked me to leave so I will. For now. But I still love you and somehow, I'll find a way to make you listen and understand," he said quietly, though he knew Draco couldn't hear him.

Once he was back at his own house he worked on finding a way to fix the glass vase. He knew the vase had had many spells cast on it over the years. But the knowledge of what magic had been used was lost from one generation to another. He was certain more than one protective spell had been used, possibly some that let most if not all other magic just bounce off it.

The Malfoys being a proud, not to say haughty, pureblood family would never have imagined someone using brute force to break the magical item. So they had obviously not deemed it necessary to protect it that way and even though it was broken now, the magic was still embedded into the shards and made fixing it difficult.

But Harry wasn't going to give up easily, he spent much time reading up on pureblood heirlooms, their protective spells and any other related information he could find. He even asked Hermione for help.

In the end the only real solution they could find was to melt the glass and form a new vase from it. It was hardly what Harry had hoped for but the more he thought about it, the more he found it to be an opportunity. Even Draco had admitted he thought the vase to be rather ugly. So what if he didn't make a new vase but something more beautiful? More meaningful?

And so Harry went and melted the glass shards and then using magic he tried forming the heated glass into a new shape. It wasn't easy and his first few attempts failed miserably. He found it rather disconcerting and because he wasn't sure if it was merely his skill or also his imagination he went and got a book with a picture of the shape similar to what he wanted.

He gradually worked his way up from forming the glass into a near look-a-like to a perfect look-a-like. Having achieved a perfect copy of the picture in the book Harry sat down and drew a picture of exactly what he wanted the glass shape to look like. With the help of rather more magic he managed to get just what he wanted. From there it was only a small step to forming the glass into a perfect replica.

The whole process still took him three days.

By the time he was done he was rather exhausted but very pleased with his efforts. He just hoped that Draco would feel the same. Having read up on protection spells, Harry cast several off them on the newly formed heirloom, making sure to add one that would protect it from brute force as well as making sure that repairing spells could still be cast, not that he expected it to be necessary.

Packing the heirloom back into the box Harry made sure it was stored safely before he went to get some sleep. Once he was well rested and had eaten he would go and talk to Draco, hoping he'd have calmed down somewhat by then.

"Draco? Is it safe to enter?" Harry asked carefully, knocking on the door and opening it only a fraction, in case something were thrown his way again. He'd already searched most of the rooms in the manor that they'd ever spent any time in. The only one left was the bedroom, it was the middle of the day and therefore unusual for Draco to be found here. But Harry knew him to be home so this was the only place he could really be.

When no answer was forth coming but he also didn't hear the sound of anything shattering against the door, Harry dared opening the door a little further. Fraction by fraction he opened it until he could see Draco lying on the bed, the duvet pulled up over his head. He'd obviously been pestered by house-elves and wanted to be left alone.

Well, Harry would have to ignore that. He entered quietly and knelt down beside the bed. Putting the box he brought on the bedside table he pulled out his wand, just in case. Then he carefully tugged down the cover.

"Draco? Can I explain myself now?" He asked gently, carefully.

At first Draco resisted the pull of the cover but when he heard Harry's voice he let the cover be pulled away. Blinking at the harsh light in the room, it took a moment before he could focus on Harry. "Didn't I tell you to get lost?" He hissed harshly.

Harry winced at the tone but he could see in Draco's eyes that he was hurt. "I swear on my magic that I've done nothing to intentionally hurt you, Draco."

Draco sneered. "Stop lying already!"

Harry was about to answer when the box he'd set on the bedside table started moving, odd sounds coming from inside it.

"What's that?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ehm... a present of sorts. But it was supposed to be inanimate," Harry added thoughtfully. Reaching for the box he picked it up but it was hot to his touch and he ended up having to let go of it. The box dropped to the bed and landed only inches from Draco who recoiled at the hissing sounds coming from inside it.

Sitting up in bed Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the box. With a quick flick the lids of the box came off and a dark cloud of smoke followed it, making Draco move back even more. With the top off, the box shook more and toppled until it lay on it's side, facing Harry.

Very gradually the smoke vanished and Harry could see the little glass dragon he had made running against the sides of the box until it realised that one side was now open. Suddenly it lay its eyes on Harry and came running at him, growling furiously. It stopped at the edge of the bed, still growling at him. Harry was frozen in place by the sheer surprise that the dragon he had made had actually come to live. It was only when the dragon started spitting fire directly at his face that Harry moved, trying to get away. He was too slow though and got caught by it. He was glad to realise the fire did not burn him. It merely caused a light tingling and felt like hot air being blown into his face.

"Doesn't look very inanimate, does it?" Draco questioned. "Did you make it to hurt me even more? Thought you'd have it burn me to death?"

At the sound of the voice the dragon started looking around until he saw Draco sitting a good distance behind him. Without wasting further time growling at Harry the dragon turned around and ran towards Draco. The blond tried to get away but he was tangled in the sheets and before he had managed to get up the dragon had crossed the gap between them. To both Harry and Draco's utter astonishment the dragon didn't start growling or spitting fire, instead it found Draco's hand and rubbed his head against it, in an almost loving gesture. Draco froze in place while Harry just gaped at the sight.

"What the..." Harry muttered.

"What is this, Potter?" Draco asked in utter confusion. Especially when the dragon started nudging his hand until he started petting him.

"I... I don't know..." Harry mumbled. At the scathing look from Draco he tried to collect himself. "I made him from the remains of the vase you broke. I couldn't repair it but I could remould it. I figured a dragon would be more fitting than just making another vase, more personalised, you know? He was supposed to be inanimate though... The only spells I cast where protections..."

"He doesn't look very inanimate," Draco pointed out.

"I don't know how that happened..." Harry replied, scratching his head in confusion.

"What vase were you referring to?" Draco asked, chuckling at the way the dragon would growl when he heard Harry's voice but seemed to be appeased when Draco scratched his head.

"The heirloom one... your I-don't-know-how-many-times-great grandmother made. The one you admitted wasn't particularly pretty."

"Hmm I think I know the one. Can't say I'm sad about breaking that particular piece of rubbish. Especially when I get something so cute in return..." He added with a cooing voice but then swore when the dragon bit into his finger before he was enveloped by a cloud of smoke and fire that had him coughing and waving his hand to try and get rid of it.

Harry bit back a laugh but then turned more thoughtful. "I wonder..." he mused for a moment, watching as Draco glared at the dragon, who merely glared back at him. "I did aim for something more personalised but I didn't expect something so life-like."

Hearing Harry's voice the dragon stopped returning Draco's glare and instead turned around to look at Harry again, growling fiercely. He didn't stalk over to him but he did start spitting fire again.

"Yeah, you're life-like, alright!" Harry chuckled. When the box he'd brought the dragon in got caught in the burst of fire and started burning he cast a quick aguamenti on it before levitating it away to safety. "And I think you turned out much more like the original you were modelled after than I even thought possible."

"What did you model him after?"

Harry grinned but didn't quite answer straight away. "I will tell you... but first you need to accept that I did nothing wrong and believe me when I say that I've done absolutely nothing to hurt you."

"How can I believe that after everything I've been told?"

"Think about who it was that told you. Think like the Slytherin you are. What motives might they have had to lie to you? To spread lies about me? I don't even know what exactly you've been told. All I know is that I went on Ron's stag night, we got terribly drunk, there was a lot of pranking going on, all of it directed at Ron, naturally. There was no naked girls or guys involved, there was no kissing, fumbling or any other inappropriate actions from any party at the stag night. Hermione would never have forgiven us for it. The majority of participants have their own partners so we made a vow beforehand that no cheating of any sort would be tolerated and we would keep each other in line in case there was too much drink. Whatever you've been told, Draco... I swear on my life I did nothing to hurt you," Harry finished seriously, his eyes locked on Draco's, hoping to convey his honesty.

Draco could see the truth quite clearly. Harry had never been good at hiding his emotions and wasn't a great liar at the best of times. Aside from Harry's honesty he could also see a hint of hurt and it made him feel guilty because he knew that hurt had been caused by his mistrust. "Your life's pretty valuable..." he commented dryly, moving his eyes away from Harry and instead watching the dragon, sitting between them. He was currently looking from one of them to the other and back again, eyeing them carefully.

"It's worth nothing if you don't believe and trust me. It means nothing if you stop loving me."

"Sap," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, stop me."

"They said you'd been kissing a dancer... passionately... and that you went to a private room for a lap dance... when you came out you were grinning like a cat that got the cream..."

"Draco... look at me?" Harry asked gently, when Draco kept his eyes focused on the dragon. Eventually, slowly Draco looked up at him. "Do you honestly believe I could hurt you that way?"

"I didn't think so before... now... I don't know anymore." Draco said weakly.

"Would you like to see my memories of that night? I'll let you see the whole night if that's what it takes for you to believe me."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Draco. Don't you realise yet how much you mean to me?"

"Stop with the sappiness!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well then say you believe that nothing happened!"

"Fine." Draco said after an extended silence.

"Fine, what?"

"I believe that you're an insufferable Gryffindork that probably couldn't cheat on me if he tried."

"Yes, that's much more like it," Harry grinned and getting off the floor where he'd still been sitting he sat down next to Draco on the bed. Holding his cheek out to Draco he tapped it with a finger, waiting patiently.

Draco glared at him for a while but eventually leaned in and placed a kiss on his check, whispering while he was close "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Harry replied still grinning. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco's, sneaking a hand to the back of his neck to hold him in place.

Draco in turned wrapped a hand in Harry's hair, tugging at it gently. They kissed lazily for a while, both reassuring themselves and each other that they were ok again. When they did eventually pull apart, Harry rested his forehead against Draco's for a few moments, letting his eyes close to enjoy the closeness.

"So..." Draco said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"So?"

"You were going to tell me something?"

"Was I?" Harry asked in confusion, his mind having drifted.

"The dragon?"

"Oh yes, the dragon..." Harry said with a chuckle, turning his attention to said dragon. He was surprised to see him lying on the bed, his head and tail curled inwards, tugged against the rest of his body. He looked oddly content. "Did you call him cute earlier?"

"Well..." Draco started hesitantly, worried that he would be attacked again if he repeated the sentiment.

"Are you scared of a little glass dragon?" Harry taunted, knowing exactly what Draco was thinking.

"Of course not, Potter! I did say he was cute, not something that could have been said of the vase..." before Draco could say anymore he was once again coughing from the fiery smoke the dragon had sent his way.

Harry laughed in delight at the sight. "He takes after you, alright!"

Once the cloud had dissipated Draco glared first at the dragon then at Harry. "What do you mean he takes after me?"

"Would you like it if I called you cute?"

"Would you like to lose your balls?"

"Precisely my point!" Harry laughed. "You don't like being called cute, so he doesn't like it either."

"Merlin, help me! What are you on about?" Draco asked with barely disguised frustration and annoyance.

"I did mentioned I was aiming for a more personalised heirloom, didn't I? Well guess whom I was thinking about when I was modelling him."

Draco looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Are you saying you made him after me?"

"Well, I was thinking about you pretty much the entire time I was making him. I was also making him for you. And when it came to the part of what he should look like I used a book to compare different type of dragons and I used the basics from the book but I did think of you again. So yes, I guess he was made after you," Harry said with a smile.

"And the residual magic from centuries of protection spells made him come alive." Draco added thoughtfully. "He seemed to be reacting to voices before. He didn't start moving until after he heard my voice."

"He was definitely inanimate while he was around me only. So yes, I guess being close to you and hearing your voice could have been the last part needed to awaken him."

"So you're a little mini me?" Draco asked looking at the dragon questioningly. Seeing as he was unable to speak the dragon just looked at Draco and blinked.

"A little Draconis."

"What?"

"He has to have name, doesn't he?" Harry asked at Draco's questioning look. "If he takes after you, Draconis seems fitting."

"Draconis... well yeah, I guess that would be fitting."

"How I will ever cope being surrounded by two dragons, I'll never know!" Harry said in an overly pained voice.

"Well you're a pretty good dragon tamer," Draco said, grinning mischievously at Harry.

"Hmm good point! I've proven it again today, haven't I?"

"So you have. As for your reward..." Draco whispered huskily, taking hold of Harry's robe with both hands and pulling him close for another kiss.

Harry willingly let himself be pulled closer, wrapping his arms around Draco to stay close. This time when their lips met there was an urgency in their movement that hadn't been there before. This time the kiss was one far more passionate than their previous one.

They were interrupted by a growling sound and pulled away simultaneously to look at the dragon. He was still lying on the bed, his grey eyes focused on them both, with a look that could only be described as adoring. They looked at each other with confusion until they heard it again and realised it was in fact Draco's stomach.

"What's the last time you've eaten?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a stern tone.

"Not sure, the elves kept brining stuff but... wasn't exactly hungry for the most part."

"How many meals did you have since I left?"

"Uhm... two? Maybe..."

"Draco! I've been gone three days," Harry said almost outraged. "Right, you're getting up now to have food," with that Harry got up himself and pulled Draco to his feet.

"But... your reward?"

"Don't you worry, I'll claim my reward later," Harry reassured and placed a quick kiss on Draco's nose. Grabbing a bathrobe he wrapped it around Draco and made to lead him from the room. He stopped however when he heard the dragon growling and spitting fire again.

"I think he wants to come along," Draco said and pulling away from Harry he went back to the bed, where Draconis had stood up, glaring at them both, as though questioning how they dared leave him behind. "I'll take you with me if you promise not to keep blowing smoke in my face, alright?" His only answer was a tiny puff of smoke from Draconis. "Right, I'm gonna take that as a yes. I'll warn you though, if you don't behave I'll find a way to punish you." He was about to pick the dragon up but at the fierce growl he pulled away.

"I think it's more likely he'll find a way to punish you," Harry laughed.

"Shup up," Draco hissed over his shoulder. Then he carefully held a hand out to Draconis, ready to pull away any moment. The little dragon merely stepped on his palm though and then wrapped his tail around Draco's wrist for extra hold. Picking the dragon up and holding him close gave Draco a chance to look at him a little more closely. "I can see the resemblance now. I do apologise for calling you cute. That was a very inappropriate description. We're not cute, are we? Handsome, certainly. Formidable, cunning, dangerous, all far more appropriate descriptions, right?" The resulting puff of smoke from Draconis made both Harry and Draco chuckle.

"I think he's found a way of saying yes." Harry noted. "I wonder if we can add a no to his vocabulary?"

"We'll find a way, eh?"

"For now it's time for my dragon to be fed," Harry said and taking Draco's free hand pulled him from the room and towards the kitchen.

"Will you make me your special fry-up?" Draco asked, following Harry willingly. Seeing the raised eyebrow on Harry's face he continued, "I really fancy a fry-up now and yours it just delicious..."

"I guess I might be able to be convinced if I get enough kisses."

"That's blackmail!" Draco protested.

"Nope, it's called trade. You want something from me and I want something in return," Harry said with a grin.

"Fine," Draco grumbled and leaned in, placing a first kiss on Harry's cheek. The sooner he started the better, Draco knew.

Harry continued grinning while they walked thinking how easily his dragon could be tamed.

end of part 1


	2. Making Up

**Taming**** a ****Dragon**

Part 2

By the time they reached the kitchen Draco was feeling a little dizzy. Considering his lack of food over the last few days it wasn't entirely surprising so he sat down heavily, watching as Harry made a start on preparing some food. Finding his head was still spinning a little he laid his arms down on the table and rested his head on top of them. He still kept his eyes open and on Harry though. Feeling oddly reassured by the sight of him bustling around the kitchen.

After quite a while of just watching Harry, Draco felt a tingling in his arm. Looking at it he noticed his dragon lapping at his skin. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. The dragon looked up at him then and Draco noticed his eyes were a stormy grey, much like his own. Intrigued he lifted his head a little to look more closely. Pulling his arms closer he rested his chin on his folded hands and continued studying the dragon. "You're quite a beauty, aren't you?"

The dragon actually seemed to start grinning at that and lifted his head a little higher.

"And obviously a little proud," Draco chuckled.

This time the dragon came closer and started licking over Draco's nose.

"Oi, that tickles!" Draco complained and went to scratch his nose.

"You two having fun?" Harry asked, coming over and putting a plate down in front of Draco.

"Yes, we are," Draco said, grinning at Harry. "I like his eyes by the way."

Harry just nodded and smiled, sitting down next to Draco. Having studied the dragon before it had come to life he knew he had grey eyes that looked remarkably like Draco's. "I'm glad you do. Now eat. I can see you're dizzy. And you're paler than usual. No surprise really. Even you couldn't have thought going without food for three days would be a good idea."

"I didn't go without food..." Draco started

"But you didn't eat enough either!" Harry admonished. His only response was Draco rolling his eyes.

"See what I have to put up with?" Draco grumbled to his dragon, who just stood looking at him curiously.

"Did you not want your fry-up?" Harry asked and made to move the plate from in front of Draco.

Draco quickly went and grabbed the plate so Harry couldn't pull it away completely. He didn't say anything but just looked at Harry. At first he tried to be intimidating but seeing the raised eyebrow on Harry's face he quickly changed tactic and tried for a more pleading look. When Harry kept hold of the plate and looked at him expectantly, Draco sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. Moving his chair closer to Harry he leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek before starting to place a series of kiss along his jaw, to his ear and across his neck.

Harry enjoyed the ministrations for a few moments before turning his head and catching Draco's lips with his own. Wrapping one hand around the back of Draco's neck he held him in place while he let his tongue explore Draco's mouth. After a few long minutes he pulled away breathlessly. With his hand still holding Draco in place he rested his forehead against Draco's and closed his eyes momentarily, allowing him to catch his breath. "You owe me a few more of those, I'll cash them in later though."

Draco made a non-committal sound but gave a hint of a nod. Once Harry let go of him as well as the plate they were both still holding on to, Draco moved away a little again, keeping the plate in front of himself. After another look at Harry and getting no further reprimands he started eating.

Harry could barely stop himself from laughing at the way Draco seemed to be trying to protect his food, as though he'd fought hard for every bite of it. Looking at the dragon, Harry suddenly wondered if he needed food too. "Do you think Draconis needs to feed? Could he even digest it?"

"Well it's not like he has the organs required for it," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly have the organs needed for spitting fire either."

"Hmm... if you were to give him food it would merely move into his belly though. Considering he's made of glass you'd see it sitting there. Probably getting mouldy and then rotting away over time. Not a pleasant thought. I'd rather you didn't try feeding him."

Harry looked at the dragon thoughtfully. "Hope you're not going to starve under him."

"What do you mean under him?"

"Well you seem to have adopted him as your pet. That means you need to look after him. Normally that includes feeding your pet. Seeing as you don't seem to want to feed him I just hope he won't starve."

"He's not a pet," Draco said, looking at Harry incredulously.

"So why do you treat him like one?" Harry asked with a grin, propping one elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand, looking at Draco curiously.

"I don't."

"Talking to him, carrying him around, letting him lick your fingers, petting him... sounds like a pet to me."

"Well he reacts to my voice, doesn't he? So of course I talk to him. He's only newly made so he doesn't want to be alone, perfectly reasonable to carry him around and as for the petting, he's the one looking for it and making me do it."

"Yep, magical pet," Harry said as if in confirmation to everything Draco had just said.

"Oh shut up."

Harry just grinned, knowing that Draco only said it because he knew Harry was right but couldn't admit it and knew it was safer not to continue discussing it to avoid being cornered into an admission. "So on a different note... Did you actually spend the last three days in bed sulking?"

"Of course not!" Draco protested.

"So what else did you do?" Harry asked, still grinning. "And we both know eating wasn't on your list of activities."

"Do I have to tell you everything I do?"

"In this case, yes."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I do not."

"Then I will believe that you were in bed sulking," Harry just said and shrugged.

"I was not sulking!" Draco protested rather loudly.

"Of course you weren't," Harry chuckled.

"Potter...!"

Harry grinned. "Yes, my dragon? Were you about so say what you've been doing for the last three days?" Harry could see the tension in Draco's muscles. He knew him well enough by now to know he was fuming inside but he was working very hard on keeping his face neutral.

At length, Draco answered, his voice perfectly level and composed. "I spent a lot of time reading books and answering some letters."

"Any interesting books?"

"None you'd care about."

"Wanna tell me a title or two anyway?"

"How to Punish Snooping Gryffindors and Insufferable Heroes."

"Oh sounds interesting. Will you lend them to me?" Harry teased, enjoying winding his boyfriend up.

Draco stayed quiet, his eyes focused on his food.

Harry could still see the tension underneath Draco's skin though, something he always found fascinating. He knew if it was himself feeling Draco's emotions he would have long since lost his temper but Draco was well trained in being composed. So much so that he managed to hide all his emotions far too well. Harry enjoyed regularly forcing Draco to react and show emotions. He studied him for a few more moments, wondering how to rile him more. Suddenly he grinned momentarily before trying for a more serious look and reaching for Draco's hand, covering it with his own. "I won't make you say it, it's enough for me to know that you were sulking. It's nice to know that you care about me enough to get jealous over a fake rumour. I appreciate that, you know?"

Draco lifted his head and stared at Harry, horror written all over his face. Then he saw the glint in Harry's eyes. Narrowing his eyes he glared at Harry. "I was not sulking and I was not jealous, Potter," he hissed in a dangerous voice. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd let me eat in peace."

Harry let go of Draco's hand. "I do apologise, stopping you from eating was not my intention," He said in a poor imitation of Draco's prim voice.

Both men looked up at the dragon when he suddenly started growling again. This time his eyes were not focused on either one of them however, he was in fact looking back and forth between them, seeming confused rather than angry.

"What did you do to him?" Draco asked threateningly.

"Me?" Harry asked in shock. "What were you doing?"

"You were making fun of me..."

"And you are being a cold, pure-blood jerk," Harry replied, his tone teasingly light to take the sting out of his words. "I was doing nothing I haven't done a million times before."

"I don't think he likes you making fun of me." Draco hissed, still a dangerous tone in his voice.

"And I think he's showing what you aren't," Harry chuckled. It was true he thought, the dragon looked confused and agitated and was still growling. Harry suspected the growling did come from him teasing Draco, because it would annoy Draco and thus the dragon. The confusion probably came from all the other emotions Draco was suppressing. They both knew that Draco had been sulking and had been jealous. However it wasn't something he'd ever easily admit to.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like me making fun of you, so he doesn't like it either, hence the growling, I'll give you that. He's confused because so are your emotions. You're upset with me but you also know I'm right. You love me but you also hate me. You don't feel you can show your emotions so you hide them. Hence Draconis is utterly confused and getting agitated over it. He doesn't know what to do or how to react. Aren't I right, little one?" Harry asked, turning to look at the dragon who was looking up at him with adoring eyes but still growling.

The only answer Harry got was a puff of smoke followed by a burst of fire.

"Can't be easy..." Harry sighed and reached out carefully with one hand. He wasn't sure Draconis would accept it but he didn't move away nor did he try to attack, so Harry gently stroked over the dragon's glass body. At first Draconis tensed but then he gradually relaxed and moved until

Harry was stroking his head, he moved it back and forth until Harry was scratching him just the way he liked. He even stopped growling. "Ah isn't he wonderful?" Harry chuckled.

"Quite," Draco replied dryly.

"So back to you Mr-I-wasn't-sulking," Harry teased, continuing to scratch the little dragon's head. "You do know you were overreacting, don't you?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he proceeded to cut up the remainder of the food on his plate.

"You know that I'm not going to let up until I've an admission."

Draco continued to ignore him, lifting his fork he delicately moved a piece of egg into his mouth, chewing it gracefully.

"You called me a lying skank."

Draco cut a piece of sausage and pierced it on his fork.

"You hit me with a picture frame."

For a split second Draco winced before he had his neutral mask back in place.

"I saw that wince. How about an apology?"

"If you recall, I already apologised and your gracious Gryffindor heart forgave me."

"I forgave you for not trusting me and calling me a liar. Who said I forgave you about the rest?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draconis started growling again even though Harry was still petting him.

"Oh shut up!" Draco shouted at the dragon.

Draconis actually jumped backwards, shrinking away from Draco and whimpering.

"Aww it's alright, little one. He didn't mean to scare you," Harry cooed, trying to calm the little dragon. When he continued whimpering Harry leaned closer and brought his free hand around, gently trying to pick him up. "I promise I won't hurt you." Reluctantly Draconis let himself be picked up. Harry brought him close to his chest and held him there, continuing to scratch his head the way he seemed to like. "It's alright, little one. You're safe with me."

Draco sneered and focused on his food again. He wasn't really hungry anymore and it was going cold but he knew he needed it to keep his strength up.

Harry found it fascinating how Draconis seemed to be reacting to Draco's emotions, at least some of them. And yet he did also seem capable of his own reactions and emotions. Shown both when they were about to leave him on his own in the bedroom before and now by being scared when Draco shouted at him. "Quite complex, aren't you?" He asked contemplatively.

"Didn't you make fun of me for treating him like a pet? Then what are you doing?" Draco sneered, trying to be impassive but he suspected there was a note of something else in his voice. He just hoped Harry wouldn't pick up on it.

"Well if you can treat him like a pet, so can I," Harry just replied, looking at Draco curiously. "Besides it was you that argued he wasn't a pet. I said he was one, a magical one."

Draco rolled his eyes but said no more.

Harry went back to cooing over Draconis and petting him. The more he did though, the more he noticed Draconis starting to change. He seemed to be relishing the attention at first only to gradually start shrinking away from it. After a while he started whimpering again. At first Harry thought he might somehow have hurt him but he'd been careful and stopping his ministrations didn't stop the whimpers. After a while he looked at Draco and just caught him looking away. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he studied Draco for a while.

His face was a carefully crafted mask of neutrality. No sign of his thoughts or emotions was being betrayed by any part of him. Even his movements were carefully calculated. This was the clearest sign of all that Draco was hiding something.

"You never said whether you liked your present," Harry commented carefully.

"I was delighted to receive a copy of myself in the form of a glass dragon," Draco replied his voice so full of gratitude it reeked of sarcasm.

"You were having fun with him before."

"Yes, until you so clearly had to point out his flaws."

"I don't think it's a flaw that he can show emotions you so carefully hide."

"A Gryffindor would certainly see it that way."

"Draco?"

"Potter?"

"Are you jealous because I'm paying him more attention than you?" Harry asked, realising that the direct approach was the only way forwards.

"Don't be absurd!" Draco hissed, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"You are!" Harry exclaimed having seen a hint of truth in Draco's eyes. It was there only for the briefest moment but Harry had learnt to look out for those little signs.

"Potter!"

"Really, Draco, if you wanted attention all you had to do was ask!" Harry sighed, ignoring the deadly glare Draco was directing his way. "Instead he makes you more uncomfortable. Not very nice of him, is it?" Harry asked, petting the little dragon still cradled against his chest. Turning to Draco again he saw him sitting tensely, his eyes fixed on Draconis. "Finish the food, Draco. As soon as you're done we'll go somewhere more comfy."

Draco took a moment before the words registered, then he had a sudden urge to abandon his manners and just stuff the food in his mouth as quickly as he could. But he had been brought up well, so he continued eating in a civilized way, though he did try to speed up without making it apparent he was doing so.

When he eventually finished, Draco demonstratively pushed the plate away from him. Harry heard the noise but continued cooing over Draconis for a few more moments before he looked up at Draco questioningly. "Ready then?"

Draco just nodded.

Making sure that Draconis was nestled safely against his chest, Harry used his free hand to pull Draco's chair out and then went to straddle him. "So Mr. Showing-affection-is-for-Gryffindors-but-I'm-jealous-of-a-glass-pet-dragon..." Harry ignored the glare he got for that title and instead wrapped his free hand around Draco's neck, stroking the back of it gently with the tips of his fingers.

"Not jealous," Draco muttered but moved his head forwards a little to give Harry's fingers better access, this brought his forehead close to Harry's so he moved a little more until they were resting against one another. At the same time he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him in place almost possessively.

"Course not," Harry chuckled. "What'll I do with you, eh?"

"Take me to bed?"

Harry chuckled again. "And what would that teach you?"

"Any lesson of your choice," Draco said very quietly. If Harry hadn't been so close he would have missed the words.

"Really?" Harry asked with some surprise. After a moments consideration he went on, "well then, beam us up."

"You and your stupid muggle terms," Draco sighed heavily but apparated them straight onto the bed in their bedroom.

Because they had been sitting before, their landing was slightly uncoordinated and Harry landed heavily on top of Draco. It wouldn't have been so bad, except he was still cradling Draconis who didn't like being crushed and started spitting fire at them both, causing them to jump apart quickly.

"Sorry Draconis, that was unintentional," Harry quickly apologised.

Draconis continued growling for a while but then stalked away to the foot of the bed, where he settled down and started licking his scales as if he had been wounded.

"It's amazing how much like you he can be..." Harry commented contemplatively.

"Oh shut up and focus on me for a few minutes, would you?"

Harry looked up startled but then started grinning. "Hmm yes, if you ask so nicely I shall certainly pay you attention."

Draco glared, realising he had played into Harry's hand but then he just sighed and leaned back, waiting to see what Harry would do.

Straddling Draco's thighs Harry settled down comfortably and moved Draco's shirt up just enough that he could spread his hands on the pale stomach that was revealed, caressing the skin gently with small, slow movements. "So, let's see... I'm due a reward, aren't I? You threw me out of your house, your life even... you called me scar-face... hit me with a picture frame... then you spent three days sulking, instead of apologising... after all that, how best to deal with you..."

Draco sighed at Harry's gentle touch. It was deliciously soothing and yet, not enough, not what he was looking for. But he knew better than to push Harry now.

Slowly, Harry moved his hands upwards along Draco's torso, revealing more skin as he went. Leaning forwards he placed open mouthed kisses on the pale skin, trailing a path from his belly button to his neck.

Moving his arms above his head, Draco indicated for Harry to take off his shirt. But the brunette ignored the gesture, leaving the shirt pooled at the top of his chest, hiding only his collarbones.

Harry spent several long minutes stroking his hands over Draco's chest, caressing his sides, kissing and licking the pale skin randomly. Every touch a sign of his love and affection, intended to remind Draco that he was in fact loved and cared for. Harry knew that what Draco was really hoping for was a more sexual touch and for that exact reason he continued with his gentle ministrations.

"Harry...!" Draco pleaded, trying to keep the whine out of his voice and only partly managing.

"Yes, my love?" Harry whispered, even his voice full of love.

"What do you want?" Draco sighed, then to be more clear he added, "...for you reward."

"Oh, I'd nearly forgotten," Harry teased. "My reward... hmmm... I want..."

"Yes?" Draco asked eagerly.

"...for you to make love to me," Harry finished, sitting up straight, simply resting his hands against Draco's stomach.

Draco blinked in surprise. Then he blinked again, staring at Harry in confusion. "What?"

"Show me with actions what you can't put in words. Make love to me."

Draco groaned in frustration and closed his eyes, throwing an arm over his face as if to hide.

"It's not like you've never done it before," Harry soothed, leaning over Draco. Bracing himself with one hand he used the other to pry Draco's arm away from his face. "And you've always done well and enjoyed it too," he went on, cupping Draco's cheek with his hand and stroking his thumb over the smooth skin.

"But... why?" Draco asked unable to stop himself from whining.

"I have learned to read your behaviour. Learnt to read in your actions that you love me, even if you don't say it or even show it, really. But sometimes I need more than that. Sometimes I want to be reassured. We had a fight that ended in you trying to throw me out. It's forgiven now and this will be the make up sex that will make us forget it."

Draco opened his mouth about to protest but then stopped himself and just sighed heavily instead.

"Just do it... for me?" Harry asked and without waiting for an answer he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Draco's. He knew that what he was asking for was a big deal for Draco and he knew that Draco would need some coaxing. So while he continued to hold himself up with one arm he used his free one to trail his hand slowly over Draco's chest, this time adding the sexual touch Draco had wanted before.

It took a good few moments, but eventually, while Harry was trailing a finger around one of Draco's nipples, he felt Draco's hand trail up his arm and down his side. Once he reached Harry's hip he stopped it's movement and instead let his other hand join on Harry's other hip. Then he gently pushed until Harry rolled onto his back, bringing Draco on top.

Pulling away from their kiss, Draco quickly got rid of the shirt still bunched at the top of his chest. Then he leaned over Harry again, smiling at him before he leaned in to place tiny little kisses all over his face.  
>When he had covered every inch of skin, he pulled back just enough to be able to look at Harry. Lifting a hand he trailed his index finger along the side of Harry's face, along his jaw, his chin, his lips. He rested his finger there for a while, feeling the silky softness before he leaned in again to place another kiss on Harry's lips.<p>

This time it was just a peck however and he pulled away again to continue running his finger over Harry's face. The brunette had closed his eyes and was just lying back to enjoy the touch. Draco rather thought that, if he could, Harry would be purring like a cat now. The thought almost made him laugh but he didn't want to break the moment so he bit it back. If he was honest with himself he found himself enjoying the moment as well in spite of himself. He would never admit that out loud however.

After a while Draco continued his journey of exploration down Harry's throat and over the shirt he wore, trailing a path straight down the middle. He stopped at the hem of the shirt, then trailed his fingers along it but he didn't remove it. Instead he made his way up again, stroking Harry through the material of the shirt. Finding a hardening nipple he circled it once with his finger before he leaned in and started sucking on it, nipping it gently through the fabric.

Draco took his time, only very gradually removing their clothes, piece by piece. He found it difficult to be open about his feelings in any way and making love was at the top of the list of things he didn't do. But he did care deeply for the brunette and he knew Harry was right, they had had a fight and proper making up was necessary. Even if he wasn't vocal about his feelings he never wanted Harry to be in doubt about their relationship and their feelings for each other. So he did his best to do as Harry had asked. He took his time, making sure that Harry would be left in no doubt about Draco's feelings.

Afterwards Harry lay in a boneless heap with Draco snuggled against his side, one arm slung over Harry's chest. Both their breathing took a long time to return to normal, their sweat soaked bodies drying at the same time. They both basked in the after glow in silence. No words where necessary, they had just said everything that needed to be said with their actions. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

In their sleep neither man noticed Draconis moving up from the foot of the bed and resettling himself on Harry's chest, just in the crook of Draco's elbow. Rolled into a little ball, Draconis let out a puff of smoke in contentment before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

end of part 2


	3. Home Coming

**A/N:  
><strong>_I'd originally marked this story as M rated and I knew I had a reason for that but after the first two chapters were very tame and the sex basically left out I was asked why it was rated so high (and made to change it to T rated). Well I guess the reason is I'm a pervert and perfer writing rough or kinky sex rather than actual love making. Though I have written the latter in the past as well. I do find it more difficult..._  
><em>In any case this is now an M rated story again, therefore the following applies:<em>

**Warning:smut, sort of submissive!Harry and dirty talk**

**Part 3**

"Where is my little dragon," Harry murmured, more to himself than anyone else. He'd already searched most of the rooms in the manor but there was as yet no sign of him. Eventually he ended up in the living room for the second time. The first time he'd just quickly looked in, seen no one and moved on. This time he went into the room even though it was still empty.

Looking around thoughtfully, he tried to figure out where else Draco could be. While looking around his gaze landed on Draconis, who was pacing on the mantle piece where he'd been placed some time ago. Going over Harry watched him pacing for a time, finally understanding what had happened.

Smirking he caught Draconis and started scratching his head, just the way he'd found Draconis liked it. At first the little glass dragon tried to fight him, struggling in Harry's grasp to try and get free. But the more Harry paid attention to him the more he relaxed. He continued spitting fire and smoke randomly but with less intensity than before.

"Right little one, Draco is obviously upset. Is he nearly on his way home?"

Draconis let out a little puff of smoke, indicating yes.

"Hmm very good. Though he's in a foul mood so he'll need careful handling. Should I be all loving and caring and asking him about what's wrong?"

The blast of fire he received in answer, indicated a very clear no.

"Right, ok... Is he going to need help of a sexual kind?"

A puff of smoke indicated another yes.

Harry chuckled, "good. I guess I was hoping for that. So how long will he be. More than 20 minutes?"

Another small blast of fire indicated a no again.

Harry grinned widely. "Thank you, Draconis. I do appreciate your help. I would have one last request for you. Once Draco enters the manor, would you let me know?"

Draconis let out a puff of smoke and Harry smiled. He continued petting the little dragon for a time before he set him down on the mantle piece again. Then he started taking off his clothes, folding them neatly over an arm chair. When he was fully naked he made his preparations before settling down to wait.

He did not have to wait long before Draconis started flapping his wings and spitting fire in Harry's direction. Grinning to himself Harry went back to the fire place, petting Draconis in thanks. Then he took his position.

oOoOoOoOo 

When Draco entered the manor he was furious. The first item on his immediate to do list was to get a drink to help him calm down. Then he would find Harry and find a way to convince him to finish the relaxation processes. Having taken off his outer robe in the entrance hall and left it there for the house-elves to clean away he undid a few buttons on his shirt, to ease the restrictive feeling in his chest, while he made his way through the manor.

Entering the living room Draco stopped in his tracks, gaping at the sight in front of him. Almost as though someone had read his current desire, Harry was leaning over the back of the sofa, facing away from the door, offering up his naked body unashamedly. And next to him was a small table with his favourite bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass already filled.

Unable and unwilling to stop the desire flooding him and making his blood run south, Draco walked further into the room. Harry was right in front of him, less than 5 foot into the room. He stopped just behind him. "What's this then? Piece of arse on offer tonight, is it?" He asked and slapped Harry's bum, not with all his strength but still enough to sting a good bit.

Harry remained silent with his head bowed, resting on his arms, which were folded over the back of the sofa. Draco admired Harry's self control, particularly in situations like this. Taking the drink he downed it in one before giving himself a re-fill. Holding the glass with one hand he used the other to slip two fingers into Harry's willing hole. He could tell the brunette had prepared himself and was unsurprised that his fingers slipped in easily. Feeling pleased when Harry let out a little whimper he spent a moment teasing him.

After taking another sip from his glass he set it down and used his now free hand to reach around Harry, gripping his erection firmly. "What a little slut you are. Offering yourself up like this and already hard and weeping. You can't wait to be filled by my hard dick can you?" Harry just moaned at the double sensation of Draco's fingers inside him as well as around him. "And you're mine to do with as I please, aren't you? I could take my fill and then leave you. Use you like the little slut you are."

Harry groaned almost animalistically, when Draco stroked him to near completion only to pull his hands away and spank him again. "You're mine, slut. You won't get to come until I've had my fill." Draco took his time though. He reached for his glass again and took another sip, all the while pressing his still trouser clad groin against Harry's arse. Harry eagerly moved, rubbing his bum against Draco, hoping to entice him, wanting to feel Draco inside him.

Draco couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Setting his glass down again he made short work of opening his trousers and freeing his erection. Without further ado he roughly pushed into Harry's willing body. Neither man could hold back their groans of pleasure at finally being connected. Harry tried to push back, wanting to get Draco deeper inside, wanting him to move, yet the blonde's hands had a tight hold of his hips and he was helpless, forced to wait until Draco did with him as he pleased.

And Draco once again took his time. The feeling of Harry's tight body surrounding him, made him dizzy with pleasure. He could feel the heat of Harry's body spreading from his groin to the rest of him and he knew he would not last long. Trying to draw out the inevitable he moved slowly, pushing into Harry, pulling out all the way only to push back in again and repeating the motion. He could feel Harry going crazy with want beneath him, he knew that what he was giving him wasn't what Harry wanted, wasn't any where near enough. But Harry had offered himself and Draco would use him as he wished, for once concerned only with himself, knowing in the back of his mind that in the end, Harry would still love it.

Only gradually did Draco speed up, feeling himself getting more desperate until at last he was thrusting into him hard and fast, his rhythm punishing, bruising even. "Come with me," he moaned and even though he had his eyes closed he knew that Harry was reaching for himself, starting to pump his own erection in time with Draco's strokes. He heard Harry's moans of pleasure, heard his breath getting faster and more irregular, knowing it mirrored his own. As his grip tightened involuntarily on Harry's hips he felt the fire take over, felt his toes curling and he lost all sense of self as heat crashed down on him, surrounding him, filling him.

When he came to a little more again he was lying on Harry's back, his hands still holding him tightly, still buried deep inside his body. They were both panting and he could feel Harry struggling to hold their combined weight. Taking a careful step back he slipped out of Harry, causing a whimper to leave the brunette. On unsteady feet he pulled Harry up and around the sofa, where they both collapsed with their arms wrapped around each other.

Harry rested his head against Draco's still clothed chest for a while, listening to his heart beat as it gradually calmed down. When his own breathing and heart had regulated for the most part, Harry reached around Draco, picking his wand up from where he'd put it on the sofa earlier. With a quick flick he eased some of the soreness in his bum and with another flick he had Draco completely naked. Putting his wand away again he just drank in the sight of his gorgeous lover, lying naked and relaxed in his arms, his cheeks still flushed from his orgasm. Turning a little he threw a glance at Draconis, finding him settled in a little ball, his eyes trained on them, looking blissful. He smiled and turning back to Draco he couldn't help but think that he too looked blissful. His smile turned into a smirk when he thought that taming his dragon had never been easier.

"Whatcha smirking at?" Draco asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I was just thinking how shagged you looked," Harry answered, his smirk growing.

Draco snorted. "Yeah? And whose fault would that be?"

"I don't know about fault..." Harry mused. "So... you liked?"

"Fuck did I like! How did you know it's what I needed?"

"I had an inkling," Harry answered secretively.

"Well, in any case, thank you. That was the best way to be welcome home yet."

"I'm pleased you thought so."

"I did. Are you alright though? I was a bit rough." Draco asked, frowning as he ran a finger over Harry's hips, seeing a red imprint of his hand where he'd gripped him.

"Hardly the first time. I knew what I was getting into, Draco, and I'm not fragile. I'll live and the marks will fade," Harry said, brushing off Draco's concern for him.

Draco still sat up until he could reach Harry's hip, placing gentle kisses over the red marks. Then he kissed his way up Harry's side before pressing his lips against Harry's. They kissed for some time, gently exploring familiar territory, reconnecting, assuring each other with actions rather than words.

When they pulled apart Draco lifted a hand to Harry's cheek, stroking him tenderly. "You're quite amazing, do you know that?"

"I aim to please," Harry said and grinned.

"I've had a pretty shit day and you knew just how to cheer me up. I wasn't sure how I'd survive the rest of the evening."

"The rest of the evening?"

Draco sighed. "There's this dinner party we're supposed to go to..."

"You're not telling me it's tonight?" Harry asked a little incredulous. These things were always announced weeks in advance.

"It is," Draco sighed again. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know until today myself."

"Right... great... that ruins the rest of my plan."

"There was more?"

"You didn't think I'd let you call me a slut and spank me without getting some revenge, did you?" Harry teased, flicking one of Draco's nipples, making him shudder.

Draco bit his lips at the thoughts suddenly playing on his mind. "Let's skip the dinner and stay here," he said, his voice almost a whimper.

"As much as I'd love that we both know that we're going to have to go to this thing. You wouldn't have mentioned it if it weren't important and we could get out of it."

"Stupid Gryffindor sense."

"We can always continue with my plan tomorrow."

"So long?" Draco half whined.

"Are you being a needy little dragon?" Harry teased, smirking at Draco.

"It's your fault. You've bewitched me to always be needy when it comes to you."

Harry laughed. "Let's get ready, shall we? I'm guessing this dinner is pretty soon?"

Draco looked at him from under lowered lashes, hoping to entice Harry into staying put he let his hand run down Harry's chest. But before he could get far Harry took hold of it and lifted it to his mouth, placing a little kiss on each finger.

"Later," was all Harry said before getting up. Then he held his hands out to Draco who reluctantly took them and let himself be pulled up. Then they made their way to the shower.

oOoOoOoOo

"So, Potter. Tell us how you manage Malfoy? Because I honestly can't figure it out." One of Draco's work colleagues asked during a gap in conversation over dinner.

"What do you mean how I manage him?" Harry asked in confusion. Wondering, not for the first time, why it was he could never remember the names of Draco's colleagues. Was it something like Carl or Carlos? Or it could have been Ralph or Rudolph. With a mental sigh he gave up.

"He was a pain the entire day in work. I'm not usually known for being in anyway affected by him but Merlin today was frightening. He actually fired his secretary for dropping some papers. Can happen to the best of us and the poor thing was frightened out of her wits; can't blame her for that either. Anyway he's been spitting fire at anyone that came too close and even I stayed away. Now he's the perfect picture of calm and composed. Just how did you manage it?"

Harry couldn't stop a smile forming and turning into a smirk at the words. Turning to look at Draco he could see his annoyance at the topic, because he knew how to read him, but still it was true, he wore his Malfoy mask and no emotions were visible to anyone that didn't know him intimately. He was cool and collected, holding himself with his usual grace and conversing politely all evening. "You fired your secretary?" He asked with astonishment.

"She was incompetent," Draco defended.

"Was she really?" Harry simply asked, receiving a glare in response. "I liked her."

"Because she flirted with you and fell over herself trying to please the Chosen One any time you came over," Draco commented with a roll of his eyes.

"She was good managing your diary."

"Well she stopped being good at her job."

Harry said nothing but just gave Draco a hard look.

"Fine, I will," Draco hissed when he had enough of Harry's stare, knowing his lover wanted him to reinstate his secretary.

"When?"

"First thing tomorrow."

"And you'll apologise?"

Draco glared at Harry but when the brunette simply raised and eye brow he sighed. "Alright, I'll do that too."

"Good," Harry said and smiled in satisfaction, leaning in to kiss Draco's cheek.

"What was that all about?" Another colleague asked, having watched the exchange with interest but unable to work it out.

"Nothing important," Harry said brushing it off.

"I can see you know how to handle him but I still don't understand how." The colleague, who had first asked, noted. When Harry just smirked but remained silent he asked again, "well?"

Harry turned his attention back to him. "In order to tame a dragon one merely needs to know what the dragon wants or needs. Give it to them and they'll be yours."

"That hardly answers my question," the man replied with barely concealed annoyance at the brush off.

"I think you'll find it does," Harry grinned at him before turning to Draco again, putting a hand on Draco's thigh he stroked it gently. "I'm a pretty good dragon tamer I've been told."

"The best," Draco whispered so quietly only Harry could have heard it.

End of part 3


	4. Dinner Aftermath

**Taming a Dragon**

**Part 4 – after the dinner party**

When Harry and Draco made it back to the manor late in the night it was not an altogether happy mood that came with them. The moment Draco was in the foyer he took off his outer robe and threw it at an arm chair, knowing a house-elf would come clean up soon enough. Harry also took his robe off but was a little less forceful with it as he handed it to the house-elf that appeared. Hermione's constant reminders about house-elf rights had affected him enough to treat them with considerable courtesy no matter how long he lived in the manor, so he thanked the little elf before leaving the room to follow Draco.

He was unsurprised to find Draco in their bathroom, having started his pre-bed routine. Harry remained quiet but followed Draco's example and started brushing his teeth. They had a his and his sink installed after arguing too many times about a lack of space or about one or another of them taking too long. Now Harry was still as glad for them as ever. The large mirror hanging on the wall above the sinks also allowed him to watch Draco. He'd noticed the blond frowning the moment he'd noticed Harry coming into the room but it had vanished again quickly, replaced by a mask of neutrality.

Harry knew Draco was upset but he didn't know about what. He also knew that Draco knew he was being silly and was thus trying to ignore whatever it was that was bothering him. Experience however dictated that there would be a clash soon and Harry would rather not have them both go to bed wondering about what was going on and when it was going to escalate. Yet, he also knew he'd have to tread carefully. He wasn't a dragon tamer for nothing though.

Draco finished brushing his teeth and left the room. Harry quickly finished up himself and followed Draco back into the bedroom. He stayed standing in the door way however when he saw Draco carefully running a comb through his long tresses to smooth out any perceived flaws. Having once told Draco he preferred his hair shorter as it made him look younger and sexier he now watched him with some fascination. He'd been convinced of the benefits of the long hair since, even if it did make Draco look a little too much like his father.

Eventually Draco finished and placed his comb back on the dressing table, catching sight of Harry in the mirror he frowned again and turned away. Deciding to forego the rest of his usual routine he simply took of his clothes, one by one, laying them neatly over the back of a chair. With every last piece of cloth removed Draco walked to the bed and got in, fluffing the pillow a little and settling down comfortably.

Harry sighed but went to remove his own clothes. He wasn't as tidy as Draco however and just dropped them to the floor, where they would stay until picked up by a house-elf. He hardly felt any guilt at all about using the elves this way. Shaking his head Harry went to his side of the bed and got in. Lying on his side he looked at Draco who was staring at the ceiling but turned away when Harry's gaze became too intense for him. Harry barely bit back another sigh as he watched Draco turn on his side, facing away from him.

Making a quick decision Harry threw the duvet off them both and let it pool around their feet. Then he pushed Draco gently, so he was lying on his front, before he went and straddled him. Wasting no time he started to massage Draco's back, running his hands over the smooth skin in calming circles. Hearing Draco let out a content sigh and moving a little to get more comfortable was all the indication Harry needed to know that he was allowed to continue. Taking a moment he leaned over Draco's body to reach for his bedside table. In the first drawer he found a massage oil that they always kept handy. Pouring a generous amount into his left hand, Harry put the bottle away again and then rubbed his hands together, letting the oil warm up.

Then he began in earnest, starting at the base of Draco's spine he kneaded the muscles gently, feeling the tension in them and working to remove it. By the time Harry made his way up Draco's spine, treating each vertebra separately and had reached his shoulders, he could almost hear Draco purring. Continuing his work Harry spend a considerable amount of time on loosening Draco's shoulders before moving down first one then the other arm. By the time he'd massaged each palm and kissed each finger tip, Draco was putty in his hands. But he still wasn't finished. Changing his position he started with Draco's thighs and worked his way down his calves and to his feet.

Only when he had placed a kiss on each toe did Harry stop and lay half covering Draco. He placed a kiss on Draco's ear before whispering, "tell me what's bothering you, my love?"

Draco sighed but rolled back a little, when Harry made room he turned around only to be wrapped in a tight hug against Harry's chest. "It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"You'll get upset."

"No more than you are right now. If you tell me we can share the worry and it'll be halved. It'll be nearly non-existent that way and in the morning we'll both have forgotten about it."

Draco sighed again. He wasn't stupid and knew that Harry would insist until he got his way. "I didn't like it when you referred to me as dragon," Draco admitted quietly.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "I always call you my dragon..."

"But it's private. You can call me that any time you want but not in front of my colleagues. You might be a dragon tamer and you might be great at it in a whole variety of ways but it's nobody else's business."

"Draco, love, everyone knows I'm a professional dragon tamer."

"Yes, but you're my dragon tamer and I don't want them knowing that."

"You really are being a silly dragon, aren't you?" Draco just shrugged in response. "I don't think anyone thought anything of what I said. Heck, what's-his-face didn't even get it in the first place, said it wasn't an answer." Harry chuckled a little but could tell Draco wasn't convinced. "I can see you're still upset over it though, so I promise never to refer to you as my dragon again if we are in public. What about our friends though? Some of them know what a dragon you are."

"Close friends is fine just not anyone else." Draco replied with a slight pout.

"Alright then, only close friends." Harry agreed, smiling reassuringly at Draco.

"Thank you."

"We ok to go to sleep now then?"

Draco shrugged and lightly bit Harry's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Just so."

Harry shook his head and muttered something about unpredictable dragons but pulled Draco closer at the same time, cuddling against him. "Go to sleep, love. You'll need your strength tomorrow when I get my revenge for earlier."

Draco groaned. "Are you trying to make me have a wet dream?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"You're not doing a good job taming this dragon right now..." Draco raised an eyes brow provocatively and thrust his hips against Harry.

"So I see. I take it you liked the massage?" Harry teased when he felt Draco's arousal. Still holding the blond tight with one arm he used the other to trail it down Draco's side to his hip and then along the bone to the hard flesh digging into Harry's thigh. He wrapped his hand firmly around it, thus drowning Draco's reply in a moan.

Draco tried to thrust to get some friction but Harry was holding him firmly and wasn't budging. "Please..." he whimpered unwillingly.

Leaning in closer Harry licked at the shell of Draco's ear before whispering, "please what?" When Draco just bit his shoulder again Harry laughed. Placing kisses along Draco's shoulder and neck he started moving just his thumb to stroke Draco's erection, loving the whimpers he received in response.

"Oh fuck!" Draco swore, his face hidden in the crook of Harry's neck. "Please, Harry, don't tease."

"And here was me thinking you were enjoying the attention." Harry whispered against Draco's ear before pulling his hand away. He chuckled at the groan of frustration from Draco but before the blond could say anything he rolled him over on his back and lay over him, holding himself up with one arm. The other he used to wrap around both their arousals. Then, grinning down at Draco he started thrusting against Draco.

The blond threw his head back with a lengthy moan at the same time as he wrapped one hand around Harry's to aid him as they built a rhythm, both thrusting against each other. Using his free hand Draco wound his fingers through Harry's messy hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Harry eagerly answered, winding his tongue around Draco's, fighting a gentle but urgent battle for dominance. They stayed locked that way until the need for oxygen became too great, both of them pulling apart panting heavily, greedily sucking in air.

"Much better taming skills..." Draco muttered while arcing into Harry's touch.

"Hmm really? Wasn't sure who was trying to tame whom there for a minute..." Harry replied between grunts.

"You're untameable..."

"Good thing I don't go spitting fire every time things don't go my way then." Harry ground out between pants before leaning in to bite one of Draco's nipples, keeping it between his teeth and pulling on it.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed, arcing his back as his orgasms was forced from him, his hand faltering while Harry kept up his steady rhythm, pumping every last drop from him.

Watching the emotions flickering over Draco's face, the sheer bliss he seemed to be feeling evident on it, Harry felt his own pleasure peaking. It only took a few more thrusts before he too came, adding his load to the pearly fluid already covering Draco's chest.

Collapsing against Draco's side, they both lay panting for some time. When Harry's heartbeat had almost normalised he let his finger trail through the sticky mess covering most of Draco's chest. Mixing the sticky mess together, Harry coated his finger thoroughly before lifting it to his lips to suck it all off.

"Hmm essence of dragon..." he murmured around his finger, receiving an odd look from Draco.

"You're so weird, Potter."

"Try some," Harry just said and covering his finger again he pressed it against Draco's lips. The blond had little choice but to accept the offered finger. "There, not bad is it?" Harry teased when Draco eagerly sucked his finger clean.

"Let's sleep. Remember, I need my strength tomorrow." Draco simply answered with a slight smirk.

"You so do, especially after that untameable comment." Harry teased but gathered Draco in his arms so they could go to sleep.

"Whatever," Draco just rolled his eyes, though Harry couldn't see it as the blonde's head was once again lying comfortably in the crook of Harry's neck.

End of part 4

oOoOo

_A/N: I would like to say thank you to every single person that has reviewed! I've been too busy off late and haven't had a chance to thank people individually but I do still appreciate every single comment I get! Keep them coming if you want more ;)_


	5. Revenge

_A/N: I know someone who has been waiting for this bit rather eagerly... I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_To everyone reviewing, thank you so much! It means the world to me! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Draco called sleepily, rubbing his eyes while padding naked through the manor. When he came to the library he found Harry sitting in one of the large, ancient arm chairs by the fireplace, dressed in only a fluffy, black bathrobe, completely absorb in the book he was holding.<p>

"Harry," he half whispered as he went over. "Why'd you leave the bed? Was cold..." he complained, while settling himself comfortably in Harry's lap, his head resting against Harry's shoulder.

"Should have slept with clothes on," Harry teased affectionately, one arm wrapped around Draco the other stroking through his hair. "Shouldn't be walking naked through the manor either. You're freezing."

"Missed you," Draco muttered sleep already claiming him again.

Harry smiled and using his wand he got a blanket and wrapped it around Draco so he'd warm up, still holding him close with one arm. Again using his wand he increased the fire in the hearth to help warm them, then he levitated the book he'd been reading in front of himself so he could continue reading. With the book staying in place without support Harry used his free hand to continue stroking through Draco's hair when he wasn't turning a page.

They stayed this way for quite some time, Draco sleeping peacefully while Harry continued reading. Eventually Harry lost interest in his book though and became more interested in the man in his arms, he did still have plans for him after all.

Thinking that Draco had had enough beauty sleep, Harry set away his book and then peeled away the blanket, revealing Draco's perfect, pale body. Taking his time to study the man in his arms, Harry kept hold of Draco with one arm to support him while letting his free hand trail all over his skin, stroking, teasing, tickling. Enough to make Draco stir but not yet enough to wake him.

Eventually he let his hand trail to Draco's groin, noticing that there was obvious interest in what he was doing. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at how easily Draco could be manipulated, even in his sleep. Using just one finger to trail up the inside of first one then the other thigh all the way to his balls and up the length of his erection, Harry continued his teasing. He wasn't surprised when Draco started whimpering in his sleep.

Smirking to himself he started playing with Draco's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand for a time before he pulled away completely, leaving Draco whimpering at the loss. Looking at Draco's face, Harry could see his eyes flickering underneath their lids. Growing suspicious, Harry wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Draco's erection and squeezed, tight but gentle. When Draco gasped and his eyes shot opened Harry growled quietly.

"You, are a cheat," he spoke quietly, nibbling at Draco's earlobe.

"You're so good..." Draco replied quietly his voice holding a husky, teasing note, hoping to entice Harry into continuing.

"Want more, do you?" Harry asked teasingly, lapping at Draco's neck.

"Hmm yes."

"Stand then."

Draco growled in disagreement but let Harry push him to his feet, where he stood with his hands on his hips. Looking at Harry hungrily, he showed off his own arousal without shame or embarrassment.

"So pretty..." Harry murmured, knowing Draco didn't like being called pretty. And he received an annoyed glare in response but ignored it entirely. "Turn around and lean over, take hold of your ankles." Harry instructed softly, letting his gaze roam over Draco's exposed body.

Draco did as told, though a little grudgingly.

With Draco's arse on offer before him Harry couldn't help but lean in and take what was his anyway. Holding a cheek in each hand he started massaging them, squeezing a little harder than needed at times. Then he parted the cheeks and leaned in to lick a trail with the flat of his tongue along the ridge. He loved the moan he received from Draco and couldn't help but do it again, slightly disappointed when the second groan was a little less enthusiastic.

Pulling away completely Harry took out his wand. As Draco was not looking at him he licked the hard wood, covering it thoroughly in saliva. Then he used it to breach Draco's entrance, pushing the tip in gently.

Draco couldn't help but moan, realising straight away that Harry was not using his fingers to prepare him. When Harry cast a scourgify Draco groaned deeply. Not only was Harry effectively casting wandlessly, as he wasn't moving his wand to cast, merely using it to channel the spell; the bubbles filling and cleaning him deep inside was a sensation unlike any other, it was not unpleasant however. Worse yet, Draco was very aware that Harry's wand could cause both pleasure as well as pain. It was in effect a weapon as well as many other things.

Harry noticed the shiver that ran down Draco's back at his spell casting. He knew that the Malfoy infatuation with power had never left. And Draco was always more than a little affected whenever Harry displayed his power, in whatever form it took place. Grinning to himself was the only reaction he gave however.

Making use of Draco's little kink, Harry cast the lubrication charm, not surprised to find Draco shivering slightly. Harry was sure it was not just from the cool liquid now filling him but the repeated display of power too. Having cast his spells, Harry slowly started moving his wand in and out of Draco, going a little deeper each time. When he had more than an inch of his wand inside the blond he started rotating it, moving it this way and that, stretching Draco, teasing him.

"You like this, don't you, pet?" Harry asked teasingly, pushing his wand deeper into the willing body in front of him.

"No," Draco moaned, making it obvious he was lying.

"Really?" Harry asked in fake surprise. Then he pushed his wand in as far he could, only to draw it out again and repeat the process. "How is that? Better yet?" He asked teasingly.

"Fuck..." Draco whimpered quietly. Harry was easily brushing Draco's prostate with each thrust or rotation of his wand.

"Sounds like that's much better. But I want to hear you say it. You're a good boy, aren't you? Good boys don't get punished."

"Yes," Draco whined. "Good..."

"And are you ready for more?"

"Always."

Harry chuckled but withdrew his wand, ignoring the disappointed moan from Draco. He quickly cleaned it and then lay it aside. "Stand up, I want you to sit in my lap again but this time you'll be facing away from me."

Draco looked confused for a moment but then nodded and did as told. With a little help from Harry he managed to sit with his legs pulled up either side of Harry's. When he lowered himself he felt Harry's erection pressing into his back and couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. He couldn't wait to be filled by Harry.

"You know what I'm going to ask next, don't you?"

"To ride you."

"That comes later. First I want to hear you tell me what you want."

"Want you inside of me. Fill me..."

"Beg for it." Harry said teasingly, his hands holding Draco's hips so he couldn't move to impale himself.

Draco whined. "I want you in me, want to feel you, stretching me, filling me... you're so big and so hot, I know you are. I want you! ...please, Harry... need you!"

"Then do it," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, removing his hands from Draco's body and lying them on the arms of the chair, telling Draco clearly he would be getting no help.

Draco lifted himself up and reached behind him, reaching blindly for Harry's erection. Holding Harry in place he slowly lowered himself, trying to ignore the strain it caused in his legs. It took him a few moments before he had them both aligned and could finally lower himself. While Harry had prepared him, it hadn't been much so Draco went slowly, taking little bit by bit.

Harry wasn't one for going easy today though and grabbing Draco's hips he forced him down until his erection was fully encased in Draco's heat. Both of them moaned noisily at the feeling. "Tell me how that feels," Harry whispered in a half growl.

"Full... so damn full... and hot... so big..."

"You're not very coherent are you?" Harry teased, letting his hands trail up Draco's sides and to his chest where he started toying with Draco's nipples.

"You feel too good."

"Then move and make us feel even better."

Once again Draco did as told, while Harry continued toying with him, he raised himself up only to go down again. Reaching for the arm rests either side of him, Draco used them to steady and support himself. It took him a few tries before he managed to find a pace at which he could nearly comfortably move his body.

In next to no time Draco was panting not only with the exertion but the feelings sparking inside of him. Because of the angle at which Harry was entering him, each down ward stroke had Harry's erection caressing his prostate in a way that had Draco whimpering with desire.

But as yet Harry's hands remained on Draco's chest, his sides, anywhere on his upper body or his thighs but never reaching where Draco wanted it the most. "Oh Merlin... Please Harry... touch me!"

"I am touching you," Harry whispered teasingly, splaying his hands flat out over Draco's stomach. "I am even touching your insides..."

Draco groaned.

"You're so hot like this. Doing all the work for me. I can feel the muscles working in your thighs," while talking Harry laid his hands on Draco's thighs, feeling the muscles moving in time with Draco lifting and lowering himself. "You're going to feel this little work out tomorrow, maybe even for several days. And every time you feel the soreness you'll remember this. How you worked so hard to make me come only to be denied yourself."

Draco howled even though he tried to stop it. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but what if I will?" Harry teased. "Today, you're mine and you know revenge is sweet. You called me a slut and spanked me. Today is payback time."

Draco sighed, surrendering himself to Harry's plans.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" Harry cooed. "Go on, make me come inside you. I want to fill you with my seed, claim you as mine... even though, you don't need claiming, do you? You're already mine."

"Yours," Draco agreed, trying to speed up as best he could. He could feel Harry's hands moving to his hips, trying to aid him. His legs were already getting sore but he knew Harry wasn't quite there yet. Close but not there. He worked harder, moving up, moving down, up, down, he worked the muscles inside him, squeezing and releasing. All the while he ignored the pulsing and burning in his own groin.

When Harry started thrusting into him, meeting his thrusts, Draco knew he was nearly there and he felt a surge of power run through him at this knowledge. "Oh Harry," he moaned. "You feel so good inside me... so hot and hard and so big... Claim me, make me yours... want to feel you come in me!"

Draco's voice was just the right side of teasing and demanding with a soft but husky tone to make Harry go crazy. And Draco's words themselves had Harry losing his last resistance. Holding Draco's hips tightly, Harry thrust into him almost forcefully, groaning deep in the back of his throat when he finally shot his load.

Draco too was moaning at the feeling. Clenching his muscles, Draco tried to milk Harry as best he could, wanting to get every drop. When he felt him finish he leaned back against Harry's chest, his head lying on Harry's shoulders. He tried to ignore how much his thighs were aching or how much his groin was burning, crying for attention.

"Hmm such a good boy," Harry murmured dazedly.

Draco grinned but said nothing so they lay in silence for sometime, the only sound their heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire in the hearth.

"Harry... I'm really sore."

Harry chuckled in response, laying his hands on Draco's thighs, stroking them lightly. "Stand up then, let me see if I claimed you well."

With a major effort and some very careful movement Draco managed to get up to stand before Harry. He was glad to be able to stretch his legs again and knew that Harry had been right when he'd said he'd be feeling the work out. He smiled wryly to himself at the thought.

"Fuck, you look hot when you have my come dripping from inside you," Harry commented, drawing Draco's attention to the liquid he could feel slowly running out of him and down his thigh. "Lean over," Harry instructed and when Draco did as told he pulled out a butt plug he'd kept hidden thus far. Knowing that Draco was well prepared, Harry didn't worry about lubrication and just pushed it into Draco's still gaping hole.

Draco wasn't expecting to be filled again already and stumbled forwards slightly at the sudden pressure. He was well stretched however and the toy went in easily. It did not lessen Draco's arousal in any way or form though.

"Now look at you, not only did I claim you and fill you with my seed, you're going to be carrying it inside you until I take out the plug."

"Please... I..." Draco started, wanting and needing to come but unable to bring himself to ask.

"Turn around."

He did as told, presenting his weeping erection to Harry's intense and lustful gaze.

"Feeling a little desperate?"

"Very!" Draco answered in an eager half-moan, hoping for reprieve.

"I can't make it that easy for you, can I?" Harry teased, smirking at Draco. "I'd like you to get in the swing." He then added pointing to his left where, in the corner of the room, they had set up a special swing a long time ago. It didn't get used all the time but still saw regular action, both of them generally enjoying the use of it immensely.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he nodded and made his way over to the sex aid. Getting in wasn't very easy but Draco had had enough practise and managed quickly enough. He lay back with his arms and legs spread out, leaving him exposed and open. He watched with both a little dread and much anticipation as Harry walked over to him, shedding his robe on the way.

Smiling reassuringly at Draco, Harry strapped Draco's legs into the swing with the Velcro straps provided for just that purpose. Then he moved around him to strap his wrists down in the same way before moving to stand between his legs again. Taking in the sight of his lover lying tied and ready for him caused the first new stirrings in his groin, albeit the recent release. Leaning in Harry kissed Draco hungrily.

"You're amazing," he whispered when he pulled away, looking in Draco's eyes to convey the sincerity of his words.

Draco just smiled in understanding and acceptance. They didn't tie each other down often and Harry was showing his appreciation that Draco was allowing it. Not that Draco couldn't have freed himself if he really wanted to, the Velcro straps providing hardly any resistance if one really tried. But it wasn't about that. It was the gesture, the fact that he was willingly letting Harry take full charge of him and his pleasure.

"You're so beautiful like this," Harry continued, letting his hands slowly roam over Draco's exposed body. "Willing and ready, spread open just for me..."

Lifting his hands to Draco's ankles he let his fingertips slowly trail all the way down the inside of his legs until he reached his groin, then he leaned in and licked over the tip before closing his mouth around it, his tongue teasingly licking over the slit.

"Harry!" Draco screamed while arcing into the touch, the small amount of stimulation nearly enough to have him topple over the edge of the abyss he'd been swaying on for what felt like eternity already. Only, Harry wasn't ready to give Draco his release yet so he quickly wrapped a hand around the base of Draco's erection, squeezing enough to stop his orgasm before it could start. Draco howled in painful frustration and disappointment. "Fuck! Potter! Would you just get on with it... I can't... can't fucking wait!"

Harry chuckled at the desperation in Draco's voice. "Oh my little dragon... remember how you called me untameable last night? Well that means that I'm going to be taking this at my pace. I'm enjoying having you at my mercy so I'll be making good use of it." Spreading his hands flat out on Draco's pelvis, Harry very slowly moved his hands upwards, letting the heat of his hands soak Draco's skin. Up he went over his stomach, his ribcage, catching his nipples as he moved up to his shoulders. From there he trailed his hands up Draco's arms. He linked their hands and leaned in to kiss Draco hungrily.

Draco eagerly answered the kiss, parting his lips to seek out Harry's tongue with his own. While they let their tongues fight a gentle battle for dominance, Harry unlinked their hands. Then he used his nails to gently scrape down the way he'd come; his arms, his collar, his ribcage, his stomach, all the way down to his groin where he stopped and pulled away.

Draco was overwhelmed by the sensation and having thrown his head back, he broke their kiss to let out a sound between a scream, a whimper and a moan. He also started trembling all over and was relieved not to be standing as he would have been unable to support his own weight. "Potter!" He panted, his breathing erratic.

"So fucking beautiful..." Harry whispered, drinking in the sight of Draco lying before him. Despite his recent orgasm Harry was more than just a little aroused and once again standing to full attention.

"Please..." Draco whimpered and Harry could hear more than just desperation in his voice.

"You beg so nicely, pet," he teased, but realised he couldn't keep Draco on edge much longer. Taking hold of the plug inside Draco he started twisting it, pulling and pushing to continue his teasing. Then he pulled it out without warning, causing Draco to gasp from the feeling. Using the moment Harry pressed the tip of the toy into Draco's open mouth. "Much as like to hear you beg, you've done enough of that. Time to be quiet now."

Draco groaned unhappily but allowed Harry to push the toy all the way in, his lips closing around the base. While he would be able to get rid of it if he really tried, it was an effective gag while he wore it.

Harry smiled at Draco, feeling pleased at his surrender but also feeling a surge of affection for him. Letting his hand run gently through Draco's hair he soothed him, "soon, pet."

Draco nodded his understanding before he closed his eyes to enjoy the gesture of affection. They might not say it out loud much, but they made their feelings clear in other ways. Draco knew exactly how Harry felt for him and he returned those feelings with the same intensity. If he didn't, he would never let himself be so vulnerable.

Lost as he was, Draco hardly noticed when Harry removed his hands. As his eyes were still closed he didn't see Harry get on his knees. But he felt it when Harry's tongue lick over his well stretched hole. He couldn't help the moan that formed deep in his throat but it was hardly audible because of the gag. Draco did his best to move down to get more of Harry but he was strapped down and could hardly move especially when Harry took hold of his hips.

Harry only took a little time to lick in and around Draco's entrance. He was getting rather eager himself to be encased in Draco again. Standing up he cast a quick lubrication spell on himself, then without further ceremony he lined himself up with Draco's entrance and pushed in. As stretched and well prepared as Draco was, there was hardly any resistance and Harry easily sheathed himself to the hilt, loving the muffled whimpers he could hear from Draco.

"This is what you do to me, pet." Harry spoke, half moaning the words between his pants. "You're so hot... made me hard again already." Slowly he started thrusting, in and out, speeding up a little with each stroke. "I'd meant to tease you more... but fuck... so irresistible..." Harry panted and no longer able to focus on what he was saying he gave up, instead focusing his energy on his movement.

Taking hold of Draco's hips with both hands, Harry easily got into a punishing rhythm. As words were failing him, Harry instead locked his eyes on Draco's, hoping to convey what he couldn't say. When their eyes locked, Harry noticed how dark Draco's eyes had gone, instead of their usual light grey, they were a deep, dark, stormy grey. Harry was sure his own emerald eyes had gone a few shades darker too some time ago.

While Harry continued pounding into him, Draco tried to arch into the touch. Yet, his movement was still limited, more so because of the tight hold Harry had on his hips. Worse though was the fact that his hands were tied so he couldn't take hold of himself but he also couldn't ask Harry to touch him. With each stroke Harry hit his prostate and it was setting Draco's body alight with a burning need that he could do nothing about.

He tried to ask, to beg, to scream for Harry to touch him, to do anything. But his gag muffled his begging into unintelligible noises.

Harry could see the need in Draco. He might not be understanding the words Draco was trying to utter, but he could read his eyes well enough. But as this was supposed to be revenge he couldn't give in too easily. Throwing his head back in pleasure Harry continued to pound into Draco and only when he felt his orgasm starting did he grab Draco's erection, giving it only a few firm strokes before he felt Draco releasing all over his hand.

In the back of his mind he heard Draco's muffled scream as he came but by that point Harry was lost in his second orgasm of the day.

Still firmly sheathed inside Draco, Harry collapsed against Draco, glad that the swing would hold their combined weight easily. With his arms wrapped around Draco, Harry lay panting for some time, feeling Draco's chest heaving underneath him. Realising that Draco was still gagged, Harry lifted one heavy arm to help Draco get rid of the plug.

Draco used the new freedom to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm his erratic breathing and heart-beat. When he'd calmed down to a more reasonable level, he tried to free his hands. "Potter... you're one hell of a tease. But I'd appreciate it if you could untie me now."

Harry chuckled but lifted himself up enough to untie Draco's arms. Then he collapsed against Draco's chest again. "No strength to move," he muttered.

Draco chuckled but wrapped his arms around Harry's back, holding him tightly. "Not surprised."

"Was it good?"

"Good?" Draco asked thoughtfully. Then at length he answered "no" in all seriousness.

"What?" Harry asked in shock lifting himself up enough to look at Draco, worry evident in his eyes.

"It's was legendary!" Draco chuckled.

Harry sighed with relief. Then he smirked and pinched one of Draco's nipples. "You had me there for a moment."

"You had me there for a long time..."

"Worth it though."

"Fuck, yeah! But, could we move? My legs are sore enough from the work out."

Harry sighed but agreed. Lifting himself carefully he picked up the butt plug again and then after he'd eased himself out of Draco, pushed the plug back into him.

"What...?"

"I claimed you and I want you to remember that today," Harry explained with a smirk. "No taking it out until I give permission!" He said sternly.

"Fine," Draco grumbled unhappily. Though he secretly liked the idea of being filled by Harry for the rest of the day.

After they'd united Draco's legs and Harry had helped him out of the swing they made their way to the sofa. Once there they lay down in each other's arms, covered by a blanket so they'd keep warm.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Harry spent a while just stroking through Draco's hair, loving the soft feel of it. He also like seeing the relaxed state Draco was always in after sex. Throwing a look at Draconis on the mantelpiece, he was unsurprised to see the little dragon sleeping peacefully.

End of part 5


	6. Contentment

Warning: Fluff! ;)

_A/N: This is very short but... I think still good. Theoretically I do have a potential idea for one more chapter. But it's a rough idea and I've not made a start on writing it as I'm trying to decrease the amount of stuff I work on (It's been about 7 different projects for the last few months and that's too much!) So for now this story will go on a backburner. Fans of Submission should be happy about that as it will mean I'm working on part 5 more :p_  
><em>Hope you enjoy!<br>P.S. I would like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to every single person who has review this story, even if it was just one tiny review, every single one means the world to me! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was dark in the room, only the fire in the hearth causing the shadows to flicker whimsically against the walls. The curtains remained open but the darkness outside was complete. No moon or stars where visible to give even the tiniest hint of light.<p>

A grand piano on one side of the room was playing of it's own accord, charmed to play a classical piece that filled the air with a sense of happiness and contentment. A feeling shared by the only occupant of the room. Lying on the sofa, stretched out with his feet hanging over the end, warmed by the fire. He had one hand tucked behind his head, while the other was stroking the glass figure sitting on his chest.

The little glass dragon sat up straight, looking at his Master with amusement but also happiness. His head was tilted to the side a little to better enjoy the ministrations he was receiving. His tail was stretched out behind him, slowly moving back and forth across his Master's belly.

When Draconis let out a breath of fire that heated his Master's face, a set of shining mercury eyes opened and locked on the dragon.

"What have I told you about spitting fire?" Draco asked affectionately, never stopping to stroke his pet.

The little dragon let out another small bout of fire in response but lowered his head a little as if he was trying to look sheepish.

"Looking sheepish doesn't suit you. It makes you look almost cute." Draco chuckled but pulled his hand away to safety just before Draconis tried to bite him. He chuckled even more.

Draconis tried to glare at him but seemed to be smirking at the same time.

"Ah you are quite wonderful, little one." Draco cooed and moved his hand closer again so he could scratch Draconis behind his ears, just the way he knew the dragon liked. "And such a beauty too, even if I do say so myself."

Almost as though he was trying to absorb the praise Draconis righted himself, lifting his head a little, looking more than just a bit proud.

Draco said nothing but chuckled again, looking at his pet adoringly.

Both dragons looked up when they heard the door creaking slightly as it opened. A raven head came poking in, smiling at the sight that met him. Receiving a friendly smile he took it as invitation and entered, easily making his way to the sofa, where he sat down at the edge.

"How are my two dragons today?" Harry asked, seeing the happy look on both of them.

"Very well, thank you. How are you?" Draco replied with a smirk.

"Better now I'm here with you."

Draconis made a little noise that neither man could quite identify, yet seemed to mean agreement.

"I'm glad you are in agreement." Harry chuckled.

"Lie with me?" Draco asked and moved a little to make more space for Harry, though it was hardly needed as it was a large sofa that had plenty of room for them both. Hence it was their favourite hangout place. Aside from their bed, of course.

Harry smiled but nodded and lay down on his side beside Draco, tugging one arm under his head, the other lying on Draco's hip, his fingers casually stroking over Draco's skin through the shirt he was wearing.

"It's rare I get to see you so content," Harry noted, drinking in the sight of his lover.

"Had a good day," Draco just replied with a shrug, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm glad."

"I'm in love."

Harry smiled at the words, treasuring them as it was rare Draco used them. "Who is the bastard, I shall feed him to my dragons," he replied teasingly, knowing Draco didn't like romanticism much.

"Fool of a half-blood," Draco sneered, his eyes twinkling when he looked at Harry.

"Fool of a pure-blood. I'm in love too."

"Should I feed him to the snakes?"

"They wouldn't eat him, they'd welcome him as one of their own."

"Touché," Draco sneered. "Funny really, because the person I'm in love with wouldn't be eaten by dragons either, he'd tame them and turn them into pets."

"Very suitable to each other by the sounds of it."

"So they are," Draco whispered his eyes locked on Harry's, both of them smiling at each other, happy and content exactly as they were.

The End... for now


	7. mushy Gryffindors and needy Slytherins

_A/N: I did say there may be more of this and here it is :) _

_some of you didn't quite like how Draco treated Harry or how he acted, I hope this will redeem him. _

_on another note I've created a Live Journal because several people asked where else I can be found with all that's been happening on the site. So look for BoundIrishAngel on LJ and while there isn't much yet and I've little time, you will find me there! - boundirishangel. livejournal. com_

_Enjoy and take care! _

* * *

><p>Taming a Dragon part 7<p>

When his alarm had rung, Harry had struggled to get up. He'd been all comfortable and cosy in Draco's arms. But he had a job and it required for him to get up and get ready. So after giving the pale shoulder his head was resting on a kiss he made himself sit up, grunting in annoyance. Draco's response was a moan of disapproval. He tried holding on to Harry but his arms slipped off, his mind still too tired to give him the strength needed to pull Harry back.

Sitting up in bed Harry looked at Draco with adoration. His hair was messy and his lips red from their intensive kissing antics the night before. Rubbing a hand over his cheek and chin Harry noted that he was in rather dire need of a shave. He couldn't help the smirk that thought caused. Draco's lips would look somewhat bruised for the rest of the day and Harry liked that idea. A subtle way for him to mark his lover, claim him as his own.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, Draco managed to find the energy to sit up himself and wrapped his arms around Harry again, leaning his head on a tanned shoulder, holding on possesively. Harry leaned his head on top of Draco and kissed the blond tresses. "Got to move," he mumbled, only to receive a disapproving moan in response. He smiled at his lover's adorable antics but loosened the arms around his chest and slipped out of bed. Draco gave a slight whine of disapproval that only made Harry chuckle.

Draco collapsed back onto the bed and covered himself with the blanket to stay warm while he watched as Harry went to the their en-suit bathroom. With the door left ajar Draco could listen as Harry moved about the room to complete his morning routine. When he heard the shower going Draco was tempted to get up and join his lover but he knew it wasn't one of those days. It wasn't the weekend when they had a lot of time.

As much as Draco disliked Harry getting up early in the morning there was a routine behind it that they both knew well enough. Some days Harry went in late but they were rare. When he made the effort to set an alarm and actually got up with it, it meant that Draco had little chance of persuading him to stay in bed. That didn't necessarily always stop him trying though.

When Harry came back in the room Draco watched as he picked his clothes and put them on. His fingers itched to run over that perfect skin, slightly tanned from hours working outside, scarred in places, when the Dragon's became over-enthusiastic or Harry himself became over-confident and yet every scar only seemed to make the man more perfect. Draco sighed quietly when a shirt was pulled down to cover that strong chest. He felt the urge to lick the contours of those ribs for no other reason than just because he could and because he wanted to.

After putting on his clothes Harry picked up his socks and boots and went back to bed. Sitting down at the edge he pulled on his socks first, then followed with his boots. Draco used that moment to reach out for Harry. Curled up as he was the gesture seemed pleading and almost desperate but Draco didn't care. He was annoyed though when he realised that Harry sat too far down the bed for him to reach and voiced it with a moan of disapproval.

Harry looked up from tying his boots and noticed Draco's outstretched hand. Smiling somewhat cheekily he finished tying his boots before shuffling further up the bed. Leaning over Draco he braced himself with one hand while using the other to stroke through Draco's hair. Then he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. Meanwhile he felt arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him down. He grinned and let his weight rest on Draco while placing a few more kisses on those already bruised lips.

"Stay?" Draco asked in a small voice, looking at Harry hopefully.

"You know I'd love to but you're not the only dragon that needs me. And while you're the most important one, you already get most of my time, I've to spend sometime with my other dragons and I've not seen them for 3 days now. I really have to go check on them."

Draco pouted but knew it would be useless. Harry just smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'll be home before you know it." Another kiss later and Harry pulled out of Draco's arms and went to leave the room, stopping in the door to blow a kiss towards Draco.

*o*o*o*

"Where is he?" Draco asked while approaching a few of Harry's co-workers. They had seen him there before and he had met them before, the meetings had been short and inconsequential however, so Draco failed to recall any of their names. He knew that didn't matter though.

"Harry's taming a new arrival at the minute. He's quite stubborn that one, been keeping him busy all morning you might not get to talk to him for a while."

Draco was about to reply but just raised an eyebrow and gave the man who had answered a hard stare.

"He's over by the pound..." The man stuttered in response. When Draco still continued staring at him he mumbled, "I'll show you."

The man turned his back on Draco and started walking, indicating for Draco to follow. Once he'd turned on his back on the other workers Draco allowed himself a smirk. While he knew the way, he also knew that as visitor he was not supposed to walk around on his own. Some of the dragons could be nasty and he didn't want to risk injury. Yet, he wasn't likely to admit any of that out loud.

The man stopped at a viewing platform that was heavily shielded with magic, Draco could sense it. He also knew that it served as last-resort hiding place when a dragon went lose and a worker found himself overwhelmed. He just had to run long enough to get to the platform, once behind the shield no dragon talon or fire breath could reach them.

Yet, the platform gave an excellent viewing point as well once you entered the higher level. Draco easily spotted the dragon that was currently giving Harry a hard time. Once he'd spotted the dragon it wasn't difficul to find Harry and his focus was taken over entirely. Later he couldn't even remember when Harry's co-worker had left or whether he'd said anything, not that Draco cared much.

Watching Harry work with the dragon was fascinating to Draco. He didn't come over often as his own venutres usually kept him busy but some days he couldn't help himself. Today, he had simply missed Harry too much to resist the temptation of going to see him for lunch. And here he was, watching as Harry worked, having to dodge the occassional blast of fire or escape a talon swung his way.

After many long minutes during which Draco had stayed quiet and watched, Harry eventually noticed that he had an audience. Realising who it was that had come to see him he finished up quickly, securing the dragon firmly before leaving. Then he walked towards Draco who in turn started to move towards Harry. When they met in the middle, both were smiling widely and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco's waist while Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's neck, both pulling each other closer.

"What a nice surprise to see you here," Harry whispered before leaning and capturing Draco's lips in a searching kiss.

"Hmm, I missed you. Couldn't stay away," Draco murmurred when they pulled apart.

"Are you having a needy day?" Harry chuckled.

"I'm not needy, Potter."

"Of course not," Harry replied teasingly. "What did we say about the names though?"

"Well don't annoy me and I won't call you by your last name."

"My fiery little dragon..." Harry laughed. "You get upset too easily!"

Draco huffed but leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. "You know I love you."

"Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it once in a while. Love you too," Harry replied and placed a kiss on the top of Draco's head.

"Not a mushy Gryffindor."

"No, just a needy little Slytherin."

"Oi, you'll make me call you... that name again!"

"You really should be more used to my teasing by now." Harry chuckled.

"You really should be more used to my ways by now." Draco replied dryly.

"You know I like it when you say my name. My first name, that is."

Draco smiled and then quietly said, "Harry," his voice low and husky, his tone promising and teasing.

Harry couldn't suppress a shudder of pleasure running down his spine. "Just like that," he said a little breathlessly.

"And just like that you could jump me, but I actually came here for lunch... then again..." Draco trailed off looking at Harry from under lowered lashes.

"Way too public for that and you know it. But lunch sounds great, I'm starving."

"Let's go somewhere more quiet then."

Harry agreed and with an arm around Draco's waist he led him away to an area that he knew would be more secluded and usually unvisited by his colleagues. Once there Draco snipped his fingers and a house-elf appeared, laying out a blanket on the grass and leaving several delicious looking dishes on it before popping away again. Harry could only shake his head at Draco's organisation but said nothing. Soon enough they both sat down and ate as much as they both cared to eat. There was plenty left over afterwards but both knew the house-elves would take care of it.

Settling down with his head in Draco's lap, Harry enjoyed the peace and quiet around them. Without even concsiously thinking about it Draco's hands went to Harry's head, carding gently through his hair. For some time they both just stayed that way, enjoying their closeness.

The comfortable silence between them was broken when Draco whispered, "come home with me."

Harry had closed his eyes in enjoyment of Draco's ministrations but now opened them and looked up at Draco with some surprise. The words had been spoken softly, yet they were a hidden demand. Not a question or a request, but a need on Draco's side. He knew Draco well enough and could read him well enough to know that the words had not come out easily. All morning Draco had been more tactile than usual, now Harry knew why.

While Draco generally portraied the cold and aloof Malfoy, Harry knew him better than that. The mask of superiority and distance only hid what Draco didn't want to show to others. There was a far gentler, kinder and even romantic side to Draco. Harry himself didn't get to see if often enough but he treasured every single time, not least of all because he knew himself to be the only one to see that side of Draco.

Taking one of Draco's hands in his own, Harry moved it to his mouth and kissed Draco's palm. "Lie with me for a little while," he then said and shuffled so he was lying on his side, his hand still cradling Draco's.

Draco couldn't help but let out a little sigh of suffering, still he did as asked and lay down next to Harry. As if it was an automatic action, they both entwined their legs and moved closer until they were only inches apart.

Reaching out with one hand, Harry cupped Draco's cheek and brushed his thumb over the smooth, pale skin. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

"Nothing's wrong," Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You rarely show your softer side," Harry said with a heavy sighe. "The one where you are openly affectionate and easily initiate kisses and hugs and the like. And you never show it to anyone but me. I accept that, you are who you are and I love you no less for it. But even I have never seen you like today. There can only be two possible reasons; you've finally realised that showing affection is not a weakness and nothing to be embarrassed about. Much as I'd like it to be this, I really don't think it is. So the other option is: something is wrong and you are in need of comfort or help or even just support but you are worried or maybe even afraid to tell me what it is. And this is the more likely option. In which case I can only really tell you that I love you and no matter what it is, I'm always there for you and I would do anything for you. If you tell me what's going on, we'll find a way to deal with it together."

Half way through Harry's little spiel Draco had closed his eyes. If it weren't for Harry's hand still caressing his cheek he'd have turned his head away to be able to look somewhere else, as it was, he could only close his eyes and that only projected a mental image of Harry's worried face onto his closed lids. "Can we just go home?"

Even though Draco didn't say please, Harry could hear it. His voice was quiet but pleading and it worried Harry. He'd never seen Draco like this. "We'll go home," he replied, still caressing Draco's cheek reassuringly. Leaning in he placed a kiss on Draco's lips before he sat up again. Taking out his wand he used it to send a message to his colleagues to let them know he had urgent business to attend at home and would not be back that day. Then he stood up and pull Draco to his feet and into his arms so he could apparate them both home.

Once back at the manor Harry had the elves collect the remains of their picnic. While he was handing out instructions, Draco made his way into the living room where he sat down in front of the fire place. The large fluffy rug spread out before the fire made it one of their favourite places of resting. The crackling of the fire always seemed to sooth Draco and the warm glow added to the feeling of comfort Draco always had in this spot.

When Harry followed Draco into the living room he stopped in the doorway for a moment, watching Draco. The blond sat quietly staring into the flames, his legs pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He looked troubled, lost and lonely, like a young boy that was worrying about the state of the world. Harry felt his heart constricting at the pain so evident on those handsome features.

Going over, Harry settled down behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him close. Draco immediately shuffled back a little then half turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "For making you get off work early."

"Shh, you need me more than they do now."

"I'm sorry for that too. I know I'm not always the best boyfriend and I am sorry. I do love you. I really hope you know that. Even when I don't say it and might not even show it very well or very often. You mean the world to me."

"I know Draco. I never had a doubt. What brought all this on?" Harry asked worriedly, running a soothing hand through Draco's hair while holding Draco close with the other.

"I dreamt of my father last night."

"Oh Draco, why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked and hugged Draco closer, suddenly understanding Draco's behaviour. Even as child Draco's relationship with his father had been strained. The war had only worsened the situation when Draco was forced to do things he could never have imagined, and all because of his father's wishes and demands. There was much Harry didn't know but from the little he'd been told he'd painted a fairly clear picture and it was not a pretty one.

Ignoring Harry's question, Draco went on, "he was living with us in the manor. He was always there, judging, commenting, demanding... it was horrible... it made us argue too. He never approved of you and it was obvious he wanted to put a wedge between us... he was doing pretty well too..."

"I won't leave you Draco. Your father isn't here and he won't ever be back. He can't hurt us now, and he would never succeed in splitting us up. I love you far too much for that to happen."

Draco smiled weakly but it didn't reach his eyes, the haunting memories far too clear in his head.

"Oh my love," Harry sighed and placed kisses all over Draco's face. "You mean the world to me and I won't let you go so easily. I'll keep you safe, always."

"I..." Draco started but then hesitated. Harry's touch was reassuring and he did feel safe and protected in his arms. Closing his eyes he gathered his courage and spoke. "In my dream,... you... your dragons, they hurt you and no healer could save you. I tried everything... but there was nothing I could do. I had to watch and... I couldn't stand it, it hurt so bad." He choked back a sob as the memory of his dream came back and with it the emotions he had felt then. "I can't lose you." He whispered and tightened his hold on Harry, hiding his face against Harry's neck.

Harry in turn pulled Draco closer as well, holding him tightly and whispering soothing and reassuring words. With his presence, his touch and his voice he hoped he'd be able to reassure Draco that he was safe.

"I've worked with dragons for years, my love. And while I have been injured it was never anything serious, I've never been even remotely close to death. We have more than one healer working with us and getting someone to St. Mungos's is easy should it be required. We have many precautions we take to insure everyone's safety. So yes, it's more dangerous than a desk job, but probably less dangerous than what some Aurors have to do. We've not had a single death in over 50 years. Magic might be slower than the muggle world but we've still evolved. I'm perfectly safe in my job. There is no need for you to worry. You know I'm a fighter. If Voldemort couldn't take me out, do you really think a dragon can? I've fought more than a few of them too..."

"I know all that," Draco sighed. "Logically I know you're safe. But the dream was so real, I couldn't help how it made me feel and it's not gone away since I woke up."

"Well we'll just have to give it some time now then, won't we? We'll stay here for a while and I'll just hold you close. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Draco smiled, looking up at Harry without moving his head from his shoulder. "I really do love you."

"Good thing too. Cos I love you right back." Harry said and grinned, pecking Draco on the nose.

"I never know how I deserve you. You're so good to me and you put up with all my moodyness and everything."

"Like your stiffness, reservations and general pure-blood nonsense?" Harry asked teasingly. "Yeah, they are a right pain sometimes," he chuckled. "But then you have your romantic moments, your sensitive times and you're always a true gentleman. Even when you're being cold you still always have that look in your eyes, you only ever have it when you look at me. And every time I see it, I know what I mean to you. I know that while you might not be affectionate very much, if it came down to it you would do anything for me. I would be very happy if you were to be more open, you know that. And I know it isn't likely to happen. I knew from the beginning what I was in for and I'm ok with that. I love you just the way you are, warts and all."

"I do not have warts," Draco stated indignantly, poking Harry in the side. He was also tempted to complain about the reference to his up-bringing but they had argued about that many times in the past. It hardly seemed worth it now.

"Figurative warts. Not literal ones. Not sure I could put up with literal ones," Harry teased and poked Draco right back.

Draco shook his head in disbelieve but couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped him. It made him realise that even in his upset state Harry had known how to reassure him and make him laugh and that only made him love the man more. He truly was lucky to have Harry in his life and he would pray to any and all higher powers that he would never have to lose him for any reason. Life without Harry didn't bare thinking about.

Thankfully though, they lived in the right here, right now and in this very moment he felt like the luckiest person alive. Albeit his difficult traits, Harry loved him and it was obvious in his looks and touches, in the way he cared about him, in the way he had dropped everything to come home. "You are the most amazing person, Harry, I hope you know that." Draco whispered before leaning in and kissing Harry, trying to express his feelings with it. Somehow he would try and make more of an effort to show Harry how much he truly cared. And as you never knew how many of them there were left, today was as good a day to start as any.

end of part 7


End file.
